plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Frostbite Caves - Day 19
Frozen plants Three Two Three |image = fc day 19 2.PNG |Type = Regular |Flag = Two |Diff = Medium-hard |Zombie = |FR = |before = << |after = >>}} Frostbite Caves - Day 19 is the 19th level of Frostbite Caves. When this level is finished for the first time, the player unlocks the Stunion. This level begins with three frozen Cabbage-pults, two frozen Twin Sunflowers, and three frozen Wall-nuts. The Cabbage-pults are located in the middle three lanes of the first column. The Twin Sunflowers are located on the first and fifth lanes of the first column and the Wall-nuts are located on the sixth column on lanes two, three and four. This level also has two slider tiles with one pointing down on the sixth column of the first lane and one pointing up on the sixth column of the fifth lane. This level also has the Sunflower, Pepper-pult, Hot Potato, and Stunion pre-selected. Strategies Created by *'Suggested plants' **Fire Peashooter **Bowling Bulb **Chard Guard Note: You can replace Fire Peashooter with Pepper-pult if you do not have it. Start by using Hot Potato on any of the two Twin Sunflowers on the lawn. When the two zombies appear, use Hot Potato on the Wall-nut that is on the lane of the first zombie, and then use Fire Peashooter or Pepper-pult on the lane of the second zombie. Once the second zombie is destroyed, use Fire Peashooter or Pepper-pult to deal with the first zombie. Once the Dodo Rider Zombie appears on the lane with a slider, use Stunion when it is flying above the slider. This will move it towards the third Wall-nut that you may or may have not used a Hot Potato on, if you have not, use Hot Potato on it. After that, deal with the Cave Conehead Zombie , use a Pepper-pult or a Fire Peashooter to destroy it. Melt the middle Wall-nut after or before that. There is now multiple zombies, use Fire Peashooter, Pepper-pult or a Bowling Bulb to destroy them. The Troglobite is now a problem, use Hot Potato on the frozen Yeti Imps , this will stop it. Hunter Zombies are now on the lawn, they are not really a problem. Dodos now appear often on the lawn, use Stunion on them. Once there are too many zombies, Use Plant Food on a Bowling Bulb. If your Wall-nuts are eaten, replace them with Chard Guards , they are less tough than Wall-nuts, but they can fling zombies away. Use Chard Guard just in case your Wall-nuts are not eaten. Gallery Fc day 19.PNG|The starting look. Fc day 19 2.PNG|Gameplay. Screenshot 2015-02-20-16-28-53 (1).png|By . Screenshot 2015-06-01-15-27-36.png|By HeavenlyMildCone. Fc19.png|By . Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Frostbite Caves levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time levels Category:Levels with two flags Walkthrough Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Frostbite Caves levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time levels Category:Levels with two flags